Low power and Lossy Networks (LLNs), e.g., sensor networks, have a myriad of applications, such as Smart Grid and Smart Cities. Various challenges are presented with LLNs, such as lossy links, low bandwidth, battery operation, low memory and/or processing capability, etc. One example routing solution to LLN challenges is a mesh routing protocol called Routing Protocol for LLNs or “RPL,” which is a distance vector-based routing protocol that builds a Destination Oriented Directed Acyclic Graph (DODAG, or simply DAG) in addition to a set of features to bound the control traffic, support local (and slow) repair, etc. The RPL architecture provides a flexible method by which each node performs DODAG discovery, construction, and maintenance.
In the above environments, low power radio technologies, such as that described in IEEE 802.15.4, for example, are an oft-used communication method between network devices. Such communication techniques are very sensitive either to the range and energy level associated with a packet transmission. Notably, directional beam forming has been used to optimize energy usage and increase the range of radio transmissions. Thus, beam forming techniques may be employed in a network using a mesh routing protocol, e.g., RPL, so as to optimize communication between devices, and further to optimize the formation of network DAGs.
It should be understood that the above-referenced drawings are not necessarily to scale, presenting a somewhat simplified representation of various preferred features illustrative of the basic principles of the disclosure. The specific design features of the present disclosure, including, for example, specific dimensions, orientations, locations, and shapes, will be determined in part by the particular intended application and use environment.